Patronus
by SallyPejr
Summary: Co kapitola to jiný fandom, který se pokouší vytvořit patrona. (Sherlock BBC - Avengers - Kingsman - Hetalia - Harry Potter - Bond)
1. Expecto Sherlock

_série: Patronus_

_Expecto Sherlock_

_tagy: Potterlock; johnlock; molstrade  
_

* * *

_Mycroft Holmes – Zmijozel 7_

_Greg Lestrade – Nebelvír 7_

_Sherlock Holmes – Havraspár 6_

_John Watson – Nebelvír 6_

_Sally Donovan – Nebelvír 6_

_Molly Hooper – Mrzimor 5_

* * *

Patronus, začal Sherlock na Johnovo pobídnutí (a předchozí vydírání/vyhrožování/uplácení) vysvětlovat, je šťastná myšlenka, která vám dodá síly a radosti a naděje.

Patron, řekne Sherlock všem okolo, je nadšení z vyřešené záhady, z rozousknutí hádanky, je to zvládnuté kouzla nebo lektvaru rychleji než jiní. Je to nové odvětví magie, které objevíte, a se kterým můžete dělat pokusy.

Je to let na koštěti, který vám dá svobodu, dodá Sherlock v duchu. Je to uznání okolí a Johnova chvála a obdiv. Jsou to noční dobrodružství a první i jakýkoliv další polibek mezi ním a Johnem i jen prosté bytí spolu.

A najednou je tu jak malá hvězda zářící včela, která začne kroužit po třídě, a Sherlock s hrdým výrazem, který ji sleduje, než se podívá na Johna.

Patron, řekne Sherlock Johnovi, je teplý svetr a šálek správně připraveného čaje. Je to zjištění, že existuje magie. Je to let na koštěti a vyhraný fanfrpálový zápas. Je to spokojenost nad tím, že někomu pomohl a adrenalin ze zakázaných nočních toulek, kde je skoro chytili. Je to další sobrodružství a noci strávené s tím druhým.

A najednou je tu obrovský vlk, který se rozběhne vpřed, než se vrátí k dvojici a lehne si na zem vedle nich, a John s úsměvem od ucha k uchu a s očima jen pro Sherlocka.

Patron, řekne Sherlock Molly, je úspěšně zvládnuté kouzlo a skvěle uvařený lektvar. Je to dopis od mámy a její koláčky, se kterými se pak dělí s ostatními jezevci. Je to setkání s jednorožcem a mazlení se s jejím kocourem. Je to Lestradovo pozvání na Vánoční ples a polibek poté.

A najednou je tu drobná chlupatá kočka, dvojče jejího Tobyho, která se motá kolem dívčiných nohou, a Molly s nadšeným výrazem a zrudlými tvářemi.

Patron, řekne Sherlock Grahamovi, je famfrpálový zápas, kde vychytal čisté skóre. Je to setkání s rodinou po měsících ve škole a návštěvy Prasinek s kamarády. Je to máslový ležák a nová kartička z čokoládových žabek. Jsou to pozdní večery a schůzky s Molly a její pohled, když jí vypráví o kouzelnickém světě. Je to být prefekt a pomáhání ostatním a dělání ze světa lepší místo.

A najednou je tu velký pes, vlčák, který se rozběhne vpřed a začne se honit s Mollyinou kočkou, a Greg s nadšeným úsměvem, co přátelsky poplácá Sherlocka po zádech.

Patron, řekne Sherlock Sally, je nejlepší skóre v přeměňování a fair play vyhraný zápas. Je to tátovo uznalé pokývání hlavou a mámino objetí. Jsou to historky vyprávěné prvákům, kteří se bojí první noci v Bradavicích. Jsou to klepy vyměňované mezi kamarádkami. Je to prefektská placka a obdiv okolí. Je to Andersonův zlomený nos, když ji podváděl a krabice čokolád a sladkostí od všech, kterými jí chtěli pogratulovat k dobré ráně nebo ji potěšit po celém zážitku.

A najednou je tu sokol, který se rychle rozletí vpřed a do výšky, a Sally s vítězoslaným úšklebkem ve tváři.

Patron, řekne Sherlock Mycroftovi, je poslední kousek koláče, který je jen pro něj a ochutnávka novinek v Medovém ráji. Je to první místo v testech v celém ročníku a spokojené úsměvy profesorů a rodičů. Je to nový obor magie, který se podaří zdolat. Je to brilantně nachystaná past a jemná manipulace, které výjdou a nikdo si je nespojí s ním. Je to léto s rodinou a obří knihovna jejich mámy.

A najednou je tu mlhavý opar nejasného tvaru a dva bratři s podmračenými výrazy.

Patron, řekne si Mycroft v duchu, je to, co řekl Sherlock, ale také rodiče, kteří se drží za ruce a i po letech se na sebe dívají jako milenci po první schůzce. Je to rozesmtý Sherlock hrající si s Rudovousem na piráty. Je to tajuplný úsměv zmijozelské prefektky, když se mu představila falešným jménem. Je to koutkem oka zahlédnutý Sherlock, který se po večerce plíží kamsi s Johnem, oba vysmátí a šťastní.

A najednou je tu jelen, vůdce stáda, který se elegantním krokem vydá vpřed, a Mycroft se skoro neznatelným pousmáním, když sleduje svého bratra.


	2. Expecto Avengers

Patron, povídá Phil Clintovi, je dostat dopis z Bradavic a zjistit, že existuje famfrpál. Je to let na koštěti a hra, která je jen o chlup důležitější než vítězství. Je to vítr ve vlasech a vysoká místa, je to šplh a obratnost, kterou to vyžaduje, a trénink, který k ní vede. Je to káva a sladké a svačiny, kdykoliv jednoho napadne. Jsou to večery s Natashou a je jedno, jestli ty proválená před krbem u her nebo ty, kdy utíkají do Zapovězeného lesa. Je to přátelství na život a zábava a smích a balónky s heliem.

A Clint s veselým výrazem ve tváři křikne kouzlo a z hůlky vyrazí jestřáb, který si to hned namíří do výšky.

.

Patron, povídá Phil Natashi, je překonávání jiných a hlavně překonávání sebe sama. Je to tiché plížení a ohebnost, která nechává ostatní zírat s pusou dokořán, je to balet a tanec ve všech formách. Je to chytrá past a léčka, do které se moucha chytí, aniž by věděla, že pavouk vůbec existuje. Jsou to noční toulky a honičky s prefekty. Jsou to tiché večery a šeptem vedené rozhovory a Clintovo nekonečné kecání o ničem. Jsou to návštěvy u Bartonů a paní Bartonová, která tě představila jakou svou dceru. Jsou to přátelská objetí a horká čokoláda vždy, když je špatný den.

A Natasha s klidným výrazem a s jasným hlasem řekne kouzlo a z hůlky vyrazí liška ze stříbřitého světla, která vyrazí zkoumat nové prostředí.

.

Patron, řekne Phil Tonymu, jsou dívčí úsměvy a koketní mrkání. Jsou to dlouhé večery a pozdní rána. Je to výroba lektvarů a vylepšování jejich formulí. Je to vytváření úplně nových směsí a vybuchující kotlíky a ohořelé vlasy. Je to hledání nového spolu s Brucem a vědecké debaty a dětinské vtipy. Jsou to ta nejrychlejší košťata na trhu i mimo něj a vítr ve vlasech a radost, když jsi v čele. Je to Jarvis a jeho napomínání i jeho pochvalné úsměvy a taky sova Ňouma, která je stejně nemotorná, jak naznačuje její jméno, a která stejně nosí dopisy rychleji než kdo jiný.

A Tony s nadšeným úšklebkem řekne kouzlo a z hůlky vyrazí mýval ze stříbřitého světla, který mu pobíhá kolem nohou, než vyrazí mezi lidi.

.

Patron, řekne Phil Brucovi, je tichá knihovna a čtení při svíčkách, konvice s čajem a talíř sušenek. Je to pomáhání jiným, ať už přímo nebo ne. Jsou to pokusy s Tonym v lektvarech a všechny jeho hloupé vtípky a chytré propovídky. Je to být zvěromág a volně si běhat venku. Je to úsměv Betty a Tonyho smích.

A Bruce s drobným úsměvem a trochu zasněným pohledem řekne kouzlo a hůlky vyrazí obrovský medvěd, který stojí na zadních, než si sedne s kouká kolem, jako by se divil, proč byl přivolán, když tu není mozkomor.

.

Patron, řekne Phil Thorovi, je přátelský souboj a překonávání sebe sama. Je to let na koštěti i na zádech hypogryfa. Jsou to hostiny plné jídla a pití a hlasitý zpěv a tanec. Je to vyprávění historek a zažívání dobrodružství na vlastní kůži. Jsou to věrní přátelé a milující rodina. Jsou to rýpavé posměšky bratra, které nejsou myšleny vážně, a obdiv okolí. Je to úsměv a rudé tváře Jane Fosterové.

A Thor s hlasitým smíchem zavolá kouzlo a z hůlky vyrazí velký pes, retrívr, který mu poskakuje kolem nohou a vypadá, že by mu nejraději oblíznul obličej, než se rozběhne za Lokim.

.

Patron, řekne Phil Marii, je svět, který dává smysl a zvládnutí chaosu. Je to boj za správnou věc a nevzdávání se. Je to uznání profesora Furyho a poplácání po zádech. Je to hokejový zápas a debaty o tom, jestli je lepší hokej nebo famfrpál. Jsou to prací naplněné dny a klidné večery plné holčičích věcí. Je to píle a pýcha spojená s bytím bystrozorem. Je to láska ke sladkému a pozorování hvězd.

A Maria tiše řekne kouzlo a z hůlky vyrazí lasička, rychlá a ohebná, která se rychle rozhlédne kolem, než vyrazí hledat nebezpečí a důvod, proč byla vyvolána.

.

Patron, řekne Phil Lokimu, je klidné studium a magie bez hůlky. Je to být metamorfomág a před všemi to tajit, protože pak jsou vtípky o to lepší. Je to vytváření pastí na ty, co si to zaslouží, a úspěšné manipulování lidmi. Je to péče o bájná stvoření, které jiní nesnáší. Je to odhalení tajemství a rozlousknutá záhada. Je to Thorův smích, otcovo uznání a matčino objetí a tiché rady.

A Loki s pochybovačným výrazem vysloví kouzlo a z hůlky vyrazí velká kočka, irbis, který se protáhne a vypadá, že sis nuděným výrazem sedne, ale vzápětí musí uskočit před Thorovým patronem.

.

Patron, řekne Phil Stevovi, je přátelství s Buckym a Samem. Je to každá rvačka pro ochranu dětí před těmi, které kdo je šikanují a každý školní trest kvůli tomu. Je to nakreslený obraz, který rozesměje ostatní, a hrdinské povídky o velcích kouzelnících. Je to úsměv Peggy, který mu občas věnuje, a Buckyho ruka kolem ramen, když vyrazí někam mezi lidi. Je to dobře zvládnutá zkouška a fair play hra.

A Steve s drobným, ale veselým úsměvem řekne kouzlo a z hůlky vyrazí labrador, který se s veselou rozběhne mezi ostatní patrony a lidi.

.

Patron, řekne Phil šeptem sám k sobě, je úspěšně splněná práce a dny, kdy vše klape. Jsou to famfrpálové zápasy ke sledování a souboje k ukončování. Je to obdiv ke Stevu Rogersovi. Jsou to karetní hry s Clintem, Natashou a Marií, kdy se štěstěna kloní vždy na jinou stranu. Je to uznání profesora Furyho a cestování po světě.

A Phil skoro neslyšně vyřkne kouzlo a z hůlky vyrazí vydra, která se mu otře o nohy, než se opatrně vydá vpřed.


	3. Expecto Kingsman

Patron, řekne Arthur svému kandidátovi na agenta, který by tajně chránil magický svět, je mocné kouzlo, které nás chrání před mozkomory. Je to zhmotněná šťastná vzpomínka a pocit štěstí.

Patron, pokračuje Arthur, je být nejlepší z ročníku na Oxfordu. Je to na míru padnoucí oblek a sklenice dobré whisky. Je to na slovo poslouchající pes a dobrá společnost. Je to úspěšná kariéra a nalezení smyslu života. Je to budování svého jména a dosažení svého cíle. Je to úspěch a výhra.

A Harry Hart s trochu samolibým úsměvem mávne hůlkou a najednou je tu jelen s mohutným parožím a hlavou hrdě vztyčenou.

.

Patron, řekne Merlin svému kandidátovi na agenta, který by tajně chránil magický svět, je mocné kouzlo, které nás chrání před mozkomory. Je to zhmotněná šťastná vzpomínka a pocit štěstí.

Patron, pokračuje Merlin, je krásná žena, se kterou strávíš noc a rychle koště, které tě vynese do nebe. Je to vtipkování s lidmi kolem a smích, který zní kolem. Je to boj a kouzla hvízdající kolem uší a dobře mířená rána pěstí. Je to špičkování se s Percivalem a idiotské vtípky, které si vyměňujete s Galahadem.

A James Spencer se zářivým úsměvem a sebevědomým výrazem mávne hůlkou a najednou kolem nich běhá foxteriér, který se hned začne motat kolem kotníků.

.

Patron, řekne Percival své kandidátce na agenta, který by tajně chránil magický svět, je mocné kouzlo, které nás chrání před mozkomory. Je to zhmotněná šťastná vzpomínka a pocit štěstí.

Patron, pokračuje Percival, je vánoční večer v kruhu rodiny a mámina pusa na dobrou noc. Jsou to skvěle padnoucí lodičky a tanec v doprovodu oblíbené písně. Je to kamarádství s Eggsym a Merlinův pochvalný pohled. Je to překonávání sebe sama a ničení idiotů a jejich názorů. Je to být feministka a hrdá, a je to štěně, které tě vždy rádo vidí

A Roxy Mortonová se zářícím úsměvem máchne hůlkou a najednou je tu velká labuť kroužící vzduchem.

.

Patron, řekne Arthur svému kandidátovi na agenta, který by tajně chránil magický svět, je mocné kouzlo, které nás chrání před mozkomory. Je to zhmotněná šťastná vzpomínka a pocit štěstí.

Patron, pokračuje Arthur, je být nejlepší z ročníku na Oxfordu. Je to na míru padnoucí oblek a sklenice šampaňského. Je to na slovo poslouchající pes a dobrá společnost. Je to úspěšná kariéra a nalezení smyslu života. Je to budování svého jména a dosažení svého cíle. Je to úspěch a výhra.

A Charlie Hesketh se sebevědomým úsměvem ledabyle mávne hůlkou a najednou je tu páv s ocasem roztáhnutým do široka.

.

Patron, řekne Galahad svému kandidátovi na agenta, který by tajně chránil magický svět, je mocné kouzlo, které nás chrání před mozkomory. Je to zhmotněná šťastná vzpomínka a pocit štěstí.

Patron, pokračuje Galahad, je rána, která Deanovi zlomí nos a nový domov pro mámu a sestřičku. Je to JBho chrochtání a Roxyin veselý smích. Je to nová šance na začátek. Je to boj a dokázání, že jeden stojí za víc, než si okolí myslí. Je to parkur a překonávání překážek a další lotrovina s kamarády. Je to nová bunda se šíleným vzorem a adidasky s křídly.

A Eggsy Unwin, křenící se jak blázen, mávne hůlkou a najednou je tu vlčák, který oběhne kolečko, než se s vrtícím ocasem postaví před ty dva.

* * *

_Pozn. autora: Harry=jelen, protože jelen je vůdce stáda a hrdý a někdy taky symbol králů. _

_James=foxteriér, protože ti psi jsou hraví, inteligentní, nebojícní a tvrdohlaví. _

_Roxy=labuť, protože ten pták je elegantní a nebezpečnější, než si lidi myslí. _

_Charlie=páv, protože Charlie. _

_Eggsy=vlčák, protože hlídač a ochránce a mazel._


	4. Expecto Commonwealth

_Anglie – Arthur Kirkland_

_Amerika – Alfred F. Jones_

_Australie – Nicolas 'Nick'_

_Kanada – Matthew Williams_

_Nový Zéland – Russel _

* * *

Patron, povídá Arthur svým čtyřem svěřencům, je neobyčejné kouzlo, které dokáže zahnat mozkomory. Je to jediná věc na světě, která to zvládne. Ale krom toho vám patron může zvednout náladu jen tak, když je vám smutno, anebo po něm můžete posílat zprávy.

Ale abyste mohli patrona vyčarovat, musíte udělat jednu strašně důležitou věc. Musíte najít svou šťastnou vzpomínku. Musíte myslet na něco, co vám přináší radost. V tom je složitost patronova zaklínadla. Musíte být schopní myslet na něco krásného i tváří v tvář mozkomorům a ne každý to zvládne. Ale teď tady žádný není, o to to bude jednodušší. Ovšem i tak je to kouzlo jen pro pravé a opravdu dobré kouzelníky.

Alfred na něj hledí s očima rozzářenýma, Nick s nadšením, Russel s mírnou nejistotou a Matthew vyloženě s obavami.

Patron, povídá Arthur tiše Alfredovi, je hamburger s hranolkami, cola a zmrzlina. Je to nová strašidelná kniha, kvůli které pak nemůžeš spát. Jsou to společné večeře s rodinou se spoustou jídla a povídání. Jsou to ohňostroje na nočním nebi a hlasitá hudba a grilování na zahradě. Je to být odvážný a hrdina a pomáhat ostatním a chránit je. Je to tvoje kožená bunda a nové koště a lítání na něm a být svobodný a volný.

A Alfred se usmívá od ucha k uchu, když nahlas zakřičí Expecto Patronum a z jeho hůlky doslova vyletí obrovský orel, který začne kroužit po místnosti, doprovázený Alfredovým nadšeným smíchem.

Patron, povídá Arthur tiše Nickovi, jsou dlouhé letní dny, kdy ostatní padají horkem, ale ty jsi plný energie, protože slunce ti přece nemůže ublížit. Jsou to všechny ty přátelské hádky s Russelem a všechny koláče, o které se pak dělíte. Je to péče o kouzelné tvory, objevování nových druhů a starání se o ně bez ohledu na to, jak vypadají, nebo jak jsou nebezpeční. Je to surfování na vlnách, které sis sám vyčaroval, a ukradnuté vychlazené pivo v horkém odpoledni.

A Nick s ušklíbnutím pravého machra ve tváři mávne hůlkou a skoro lenivě řekne Expecto Patronum a z jeho hůlky vyletí stříbřitý mrak, který se zformuje do podoby koaly, kterou Nick se šťastným úsměvem chytne do ruk, jen aby mu koala vlezla na záda, kde zůstala viset.

Patron, povídá Arthur tiše Russelovi, jsou mudlovské knihy o fantastických světech a dobrodružstvích v nich. Jsou to dlouhé procházky krajinou, kdy tě nic neruší a ty můžeš přemýšlet o světě, anebo o ničem. Jsou to hádky s Nickem, které ani jeden nemyslíte vážně a jsou to koláče, o které se dělíte. Jsou to šílené tance, které znáš jen ty, a které mají opravdu historickou tradici, i když ti to nikdo nevěřil, a jsou to všechny naše omluvy za pochyby o tvých znalostech.

A Russel s tichým pochechtáváním nad tou vzpomínkou mávne rukou a sebejistým hlasem řekne Expecto Patronum, načež z jeho hůlky vyběhne zvíře, ve kterém vzápětí všichni poznají berana. A Russel na něj jen chvíli zírá, než se rozesměje a zkusí svého patrona začít drbat.

Patron, povídá Arthur tiše Matthewovi, jsou nekonečné krajiny bez lidí, kde jeden smí bloudit a snít. Je to první sníh i první jarní květiny. Je to obrovská hromada palačinek s javorovým sirupem, která je jen pro tebe, ale o kterou se stejně podělíš. Jsou to darované tulipány a Alfredovi šílené historky a každá koulovačka, kterou nad ním vyhraješ. Je to hokej a onen pocit svobody a nadšení, který máš vždy, když si nasadíš brusle a vyrazíš po ledu vpřed.

A Matthew s drobným úsměvem na rtech a s červenými tvářemi chytne hůlku a tichým, ale pevným hlasem řekne Expecto Patronum a z jeho hůlky vyrazí obrovský stříbřitý oblak, který se vzápětí zformuje do obrovského ledního medvěda, který nechá Matthewa i okolí v šoku, než se mladík vzpamatuje, usměje a vydá za svým patronem.

Patron, řekne Arthur tiše, skoro neslyšně sám pro sobě, to je, když jsou vaši blízcí šťastní a vy s nimi.

A Arthur mávne hůlkou, a aniž by řekl jediného dalšího slova, z jeho hůlky vyrazí nevelké stvořeníčko ze stříbřitého světla, které vypadá jako králík s křídly, který mu s nadšením krouží kolem hlavy.

* * *

_Pozn. autora – jak jde snadno poznat, tady jsem si výběr patrona usnadnila tím, že jsem vybrala ta zvířata (a tvory, že, mint bunny), kteří se s těmito postavami vyskytují v canonu..._


	5. Expecto Brittania

_Anglie – Arthur_

_Skotkso – Allistor_

_Irsko – Patrick_

_Severní Irsko – Colin_

_Wales – Dylan_

_Sealand – Peter_

_Vystupují tady jako studenti Bradavic ne jako země. _

* * *

„Arthure! Ty prý umíš patrona!" křikne Allistor s podmračenou tváří na mladšího bratra. „Ukaž mi to!" rozkáže, než ho zatáhne do ložnice sedmáků, kde zrovna nikdo není.

A Arthur se na moment zarazí, hledajíc šťasnou vzpomínku. Třeba tu, kdy ho Allistor učil základům magie. Nebo když mu v zimě půjčil svůj plášť, i když předtím řekl, že to neudělá, protože je to Arthurova vlastní vina, že se dost neoblékl do zimy. A Arthur mávne hůlkou a zašeptá zaklínadlo a najednou kolem nich jako při lovu krouží lev ze stříbřitého světla.

„Nauč mě to!" rozkáže Allistor s rukama založenýma na hrudi a s podmračeným výrazem, protože nejstarší bratr se musí ptát na radu.

Patron, začne Arthur vysvětlovat, je šťastná vzpomínka. Jsou to toulky a lekce šermu. Jsou to tvoje oblíbená jídla, dokonce i hagis. Je to ohnivá whisky, kterou potají bereš tátovi a nošení kiltů. Jsou to hory a projížďky na Nessie. Je to péče o kouzelné tvory i kouzelnické souboje. Je to každý vtípek, který ti vyšel, ať už proti sourozencům nebo proti jiným kolejím.

A Allistor s podmračeným výrazem, ale zářícím pohledem mávne hůlkou a skoro zabručí zaklínadlo a vykouzlí svého patrona. Oba bratři s ohromenými výrazy hledí na jednorožce, který s elegancí a nadzemskou krásou kluše po ložnici kolem nich.

\- - o - -

„Arthure! Ty prý umíš patrona!" zakřičí Dylan na celou chodbu, zatímco běží k mladšímu bratrovi. „Ukaž mi to!" vyhrkne napůl rozkazovačně, napůl prosebně, než ho odtáhne do prázdné učebny.

A Arthur se na moment zarazí, hledajíc šťastnou vzpomínku. Třeba tu na večery s Dylanem, kdy se oba schovávali pod dekou a četli si o Merlinovi a o dracích a plánovali si, že navštíví všechna místa, kde kdy Merlin žil. Nebo když si vymysleli onu hru o nejdelší slovo na světě. A Arthur mávne hůlkou a zašeptá zaklínadlo a najednou je vedle nich lev, který je líně pozoruje, než zívne a lehne si na zem.

„Nauč mě to!" vykřikne Dylan tím samým napůl rozkazovačným, napůl prosebným hlasem.

Patron, začne Arthur vysvětlovat, je šťastná vzpomínka. Jsou to procházky mezi kopci a plánování cesty po stopách Merlina. Jsou to draci a všechny jejich druhy a péče o ně, i když z toho máma šílí. Je to absolutní vítezství ve hře o nejdelší slovo a nejvyšší skóre ve famfrpálu. Je to každá drobná rebelie, která projde bez trestu. Jsou to boje po boku sourozenců i proti nim. Je to pohled na kopce a přístavy z výšky koštěte i ze hřbetu draka.

A Dylan s úsměvem na stranu a s vědoucím pohledem mávne hůlkou a jistým hlasem vysloví zaklínadlo a vykouzlí svého patrona. Arthur s pusou otevřenou překvapením a Dylan se skoro samolibým výrazem stojí a hledí na velšského zeleného ve stříbřitém provedení, který kolem nich krouží.

\- - o - -

„Arthure! Ty prý umíš patrona!" řekne Patrick s pochybovačným výrazem a s rukama založenýma, zatímco si přeměřuje mladšího bratra studujícího o samotě v zapadlém koutě knihovny. „Ukaž mi to," přikáže mu.

A Arthur se na moment zarazí, hledajíc šťastnou vzpomínku. Třeba tu na společné plavby s Patrickem po moři a rybaření bez svolení rodičů. Nebo návštěvy mudlovských oslav svátků svatých. A Arthur mávne hůlkou a zašeptá zaklínadlo a najednou se mezi regály objeví lev s hrdě vztyčenou hlavou.

„Nauč mě to!" přikáže Patrick s hůlkou namířenou na bratrovu hruď.

Patron, začne Arthur vysvětlovat, je šťastná vzpomínka. Jsou to nekonečné zelené pláně a staré kamenné hrady na nich, které můžeš prozkoumávat. Je to ohnivá whisky, kterou jsi ukradl tátovi a pak soutěžil s Allistorem, kdo vypije víc. Jsou to dívky s rudými vlasy a jejich úsměvy. Jsou to vtípky a kanadské žerty, které provádíš každému, kdo tě zrovna naštve, a za které nejsi potrestaný, protože nejsou důkazy. Jsou to šťouchané brambory, kterých nemáš nikdy dost a projížďky lodí na moři, kde hledáš mořské panny.

A Patrick s chápavým pousmáním mávne hůlkou a nahlas křikne zaklínadlo a vykouzlí svého patrona. Dva bratři pak sedí vedle sebe a s drobnými úsměvy sledují majestátního jelena, který se s hrdostí a beze strachu prochází kolem vysokých regálů s knihami, jak by to bylo jeho panství.

\- - o - -

„Arthure! Ty prý umíš patrona!" křikne Colin na svého staršího bratra procházejícího se kolem jezera, ve tváři kombinaci nadšení a obav, jako by měl strach, že je to jen fáma, kterou mu napovídali straší bratři. „Ukaž mi to!" zaprosí se štěněčíma očima, které vždy zafungují.

A Arthur se na moment zarazí, hledajíc šťastnou vzpomínku. Třeba tu na poslední vtípek, který spolu s Colinem vymyslel na Patricka. Nebo když malého učil hrát různé hry či jednoduchá kouzla. A Arthur mávne hůlkou a zašeptá zaklínadlo a najednou se po hladině jezera rozběhne stříbřitý lev s vlající hřívou.

„Nauč mě to!" vyhrkne Colin, sotva odtrhne pohled od lva a vykulí na Arthura svoje štěněčí oči.

Patron, začne Arthur vysvětlovat, je šťastná vzpomínka. Jsou to všechny narozeniny a všechny Vánoce. Jsou to všechny vtípky, které jsme kuli proti Patrickovi, a všechny, které jste ty a Patrick naplánovali proti mně. Je to Patrick, který tě bere na ryby a já, když tě učím novou hru. Jsou to zbytky ohnivé whisky, kterou piješ, když jsou Patrick a Allistair úplně opilí, i když víš, že ti ráno bude špatně. Jsou to kouzelné formule, kde jsi nejlepší. Je to oslava, když jsi získal pozici chytače, a párty po každém vyhraném zápase, kdy ti celá kolej provolává slávu.

A Colin s úsměvem od ucha k uchu mávne hůlkou, zakřičí zaklínadlo a vykouzlí svého patrona. A Arthur a Colin si plácnou, než se znovu vrátí k pozorování stříbřité čejky, která poletuje kolem nich.

\- - o - -

„Arthure! Ty prý umíš patrona!" zakřičí Peter na celou chodbu v sedmém patře a o zlom krk utíká za starším bratrem a kličkuje mezi ostatními studenty. „Ukaž mi to!" huláká malý, i když stojí hned u Arthura a visí mu na ruce. Tak ho Arthur zatáhne stranou a do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, protože malý prvák přitahuje až příliš pozornosti.

A Arthur se na moment zarazí, hledajíc šťastnou vzpomínku. Třeba tu, kdy jeli k moři a on tam učil Petera plavat. Nebo když ho Peter donutil jít pouštět draky a Arthur proti své vůli zjistil, že se baví málem víc než jeho nejmladší bratr. A Arthur mávne hůlkou a zašeptá zaklínadlo a najednou kolem nich poskakuje lev, který se chová víc jako hravé kotě než jako nebezpečná šelma.

„Nauč mě to!" v podstatě zakřičí Peter, prosebný pohled namířený na staršího bratra, zatímco nadšením skoro poskakuje na místě.

Patron, začne Arthur vysvětlovat, je šťastná vzpomínka. Je to moudrý klobouk, který tě poslal do Nebelvíru, protože tam jsi vždycky chtěl jít. Jsou to objetí a pusy na přivítanou i na rozloučenou, které nám rozdává máma vždy, když někam jedeme. Jsou to hry, kdy nás táta kouzly zvedá do vzduchu. Je to moře a vše, co k němu patří. Plavání a potápění a lodě a ryby. Je to racek, kterého sis skoro ochočil, a puštík, kterého jsi dostal od rodičů. Jsou to čokoládové žabky a tvoje sbírka karet a koláče, které dělá máma, když jedeme na pláž.

A Peter se zavřenýma očima a se zasněným úsměvem jen poslouchá, než oči otevře, zakřičí zaklínadlo a vykouzlí svého patrona. A Arthur i Peter se rozesmějí nadšením, protože Peterovi se povedl kompletní patron, který vypadá jako červenka, která se třepotá ve vzduchu kolem nich.

* * *

_Co se týče zvířat, tak jde o národní popř královská zvířata těch určitých států. Výjimkou je Severní Irsko/Colin, které národní zvíře nemá, tak jsem mu půjčila národního ptáka Irska, a výjimkou je i Sealand/Peter, který má červenku, což je národní pták Anglie._


	6. Expecto Potter

**I**

Patron, říká Lucius Malfoy svému synovi, je vysoce pokročilé kouzlo, které zvládnou jen mocní čarodějové, a každý z Malfoyů zvládl vytvořit aspoň beztvárného patrona, tudíž není možné, abys to ty nezvládl.

A Draco Malfoy i se vším svým soustředěním nezvládl vytvořit nic jiného než obláček bílého cosi.

\- - o - -

Patron, říká Severus Snape svému kmotřenci, je vysoce pokročilé kouzlo, které zvládnou jen mocní čarodějové. Je to kouzlo, ke kterému člověk potřebuje šťastnou vzpomínku a z ní pak patron čerpá sílu k boji s mozkomory.

Patron, Draco, to je let na rychlém koštěti a zlatonka sevřená v dlani. Je to Moudrý klobouk, který volá Zmijozel. Je to obdiv spolužáků, když uděláš něco pro svou kolej. Je to kanadský žert na Nebelvír, za který tě nepotrestají. Je to schůzka s Pansy Parkinsonovou nebo úsměv Astorie Greengrassové. Je to objetí od matky a onen spokojený a upřímný úsměv, který se občas objeví ve tváři tvého otce, když se na tebe dívá a myslí si, že ho nevidíš. Je to stát sám za sebe a za věci, kterým věříš, a vyhrát.

A Draco Malfoy s očima zavřenýma vyhrkne zaklínadlo a z jeho hůlky vyrazí stříbřitý zářivý mrak ve tvaru sněžné lišky. Draco na ni hledí s očima i pusou dokořán nevírou, než se vzpamatuje a nahodí pro Malfoye typický povýšený, ale i spokojený úšklebek, protože každý Malfoy přece zvládne vykouzlit patrona.

\- - o - -

Patron, říká si v duchu Severus Snape, jsou rudé vlasy a nadšený smích, který je vysoce nakažlivý. Je to povídání o kouzelnickém světě a obdiv v zelených očích. Jsou to společné hry a společné studování. Je to nejlepší kamarádka a přátelství, na které se nezapomíná.

A Severus Snape jedním mávnutím a mlčky vytvoří svého patrona, nádhernou laň, která se mu krátce otře čelem o dlaň, než zmizí.

* * *

**II**

Patron, říká Alastor Moody své chráněnce mezi bystrozory, je velice pokročilé kouzlo a jediná zbraň proti mozkomorům a proto je nezbytné, aby ho každý bystrozor znal a zvládl. Pro vytvoření patrona potřebuje jeden magickou moc a šťastnou vzpomínku, takže se koukej soustředit! A dávej pozor! Nezapomeň, že musíš být vždy na pozoru!

A Nymfadora Tonksová s nejistým výrazem a čelem nakrčeným soustředěním mávne hůlkou a z ní vyletí něco, co by skoro mohl být zajíc, ale není, protože hned zmizel. Jenže _skoro_ je špatný výsledek, když chcete být bystrozor.

\- - o - -

Patron, říká Remus Lupin své přítelkyni, je velice pokročilé kouzlo a jediná zbraň proti mozkomorům a proto je nezbytné, aby ho každý bystrozor znal a zvládl. Pro vytvoření patrona potřebuješ šťastnou vzpomínku a z ní pak patron čerpá sílu k boji s mozkomory.

Patron, Tonksová, to je, když jsi se svými přáteli na máslovém ležáku a smějete se tak, že skoro padáte pod stůl. Je to nadšení z přijetí do bystrozorského tréninku. Jsou to večeře s rodiči a povídání dlouho do noci u krbu, kdy sedíš mezi mámou a tátou a doslova cítíš, jak se ti dva mají rádi. Je to závist i obdiv okolí nad další šílenou barvou tvých vlasů a nadšení a smích dětí, když jim předvádíš, co to je, být metamorfomág. Je to snad i jeden idiot, kterého jsi uhnala a který je neskonale rád, že byl uhnán.

A Nymfadora Tonksová praští svého přítele do paže, než mávne hůlkou a křikne zaklínadlo a najednou kolem nich běhá vlk a nadšeně poskakuje kolem.

\- - o - -

Patron, říká si v duchu Remus Lupin, je horká čokoláda a teplý svetr a dobrá kniha na dlouhé večery. Jsou to tři spolužáci a nejlepší přátelé pro každou neplechu a jedna spolužačka pro pochopení a povzbuzení. Je to jelen a černý pes a krysa. Jsou to ukradené polibky na školních chodbách a prsty zapletené do černých vlasů a jízda na motorce. Je to bláznivá holka se žvýkačkově růžovými vlasy a nadšeným úsměvem. Je to znovu nalezený smích a pocit, že je pro někoho důležitý, že i na něm záleží.

A Remus Lupin tichým šepotem vyřkne zaklínadlo a u jeho nohou se objeví obrovitý vlk, který na něj chvíli hledí, než se rozběhne do dáli.

_(Pozn. autora: podle hry Hogwarts Mystery uměla Tonksová patrona už na škole ve čtvrťáku, kdy pomáhá učit spolužáky. Ale tahle povídka je mnohem starší než hra, takže nic.) _

* * *

**III**

Patron, říká Walburga Blacková svým synům, je kouzlo, které zvládnou jen ti, kteří jsou mocnými čaroději. A vy jste Blackové, jste té nejčistší krve, takže ho jistě také zvládnete, že?

A Sirius Black a Regulus Black s obličeji stejně kamennými, jako má jejich matka mávnou hůlkou a skoro znuděně řeknou zaklínadlo, aby se vůbec nic nestalo.

\- - o - -

Patron, říká Sirius Black svému mladšímu bratrovi, je kouzlo, které zvládnou jen ti, kteří jsou mocnými čaroději. Ale nejde o to, jakou máš krev, jde o to, kdo jsi. Protože pro vytvoření patrona potřebuješ šťastnou vzpomínku a z ní pak patron čerpá sílu na boj proti mozkomorům.

Patron, Regu, to je, když závodíme na košťatech a lítáme tak rychle, až nám z větru tečou slzy, ale nebojíme se, jen se smějeme jako šílenci. Je to, když se nám podaří ukrást z kuchyně sušenky, i když je Krátura hlídá. Je to, když si já prohlížím časopisy o motorkách, a ty, když se staráš o svou sovu. Jsou to koulovačky tady i v Bradavicích, kdy jsou všichni zmrzlí a vysmátí a přesvědčení, že jejich kolej tu válku vyhrála. Je to vyprávění historek pod peřinou a usnutí v posteli toho druhého. Je to, když tě máma o Vánocích obejme a políbí do vlasů, a když tě táta pochválí za skvělé známky. Je to, když jsme spolu a to stačí.

A Regulus Black a Sirius Black zároveň mávnou hůlkami a s nadšenými úsměvy ve tvářích vyřknou zaklínadlo a vzápětí po pokoji pobíhá dvojice velkých psů, jeden o trochu větší než druhý, kteří si spolu hrají.


	7. Expecto Bond

Patron, zamyslí se Tanner, je šťastná vzpomínka, která se zhmotní a chrání nás před mozkomory a smutkem. Patron, uvažuje Tanner, je velice osobní věc. A on ho musí naučit dva nové bystrozory.

Patron, říká si Tanner v duchu, je polibek manželky na rozloučenou před každým pracovním dnem a její každodenní prohlášení, ať zachraňuje svět pro jejich děti. Je to nadšený úsměv jeho ženy vždy, když se vrátí domů. Jsou to jejich děti a chvíle, kdy je poprvé držel v náruči a všechny chvíle poté. Jsou to jeho školní a pracovní úspěchy a úspěchy jeho dětí. Je to zahrada jeho ženy a její bylinkářství.

Patron, mávne Tanner hůlkou, je stříbřitá liška, která teď pobíhá kolem něj a pozorně sleduje okolí.

\- - o - -

Patron, povídá Tanner Bondovi, je, když uspěje, když spadne, ale zase se postaví na vlastní nohy. Je to krásná žena a její polibky. Drahý alkohol a jeho chuť. Nejnovější koště či mudlovské auto, které jsou zase o trošku rychlejší než ta předchozí. Je to adrenalin z boje a z honičky. Je to rvačka pěstmi a bez kouzel, je to souboj s hůlkami. Je to poklidný východ slunce po noci plné akce. Je to přátelství už od pradávna a bratr z jiné matky, který mu vždy kryje záda.

Patron, pomyslí si Tanner, je leopard ze stříbřitého světla, který vyskočil z Jamesovi hůlky a teď si se zdánlivě znuděným výrazem lehá na stůl.

\- - o - -

Patron, povídá Tanner Trevelyanovi, je souboj s nepřítelem, který je vítězný a každá rána, která najde svůj cíl. Je to vlastní život a cíle, kterých dosáhl, i když ho všichni podceňovali a on jim pak mohl vytřít zrak. Je to vše, co se týká pyromagie a každé ohnivé kouzlo, jehož použití mu projde. I ta, které mu neprojdou. Je to vše, co dokáže hořet nebo vybuchnout, a taky to, co tohle z různých důvodů nedokáže, ale on to stejně zvládne provést. Je to nejlepší kámoš, ze kterého by dal život, a který by bez mrknutí udělal to samé pro něj. Je to společný drink a vlastně celá lahev a rána, kdy se chce hlava rozskočit, ale kdy se ví, že ta noc za to stála

Patron, pomyslí se Tanner, je tygr, co doslova vyrazil z Alecovi hůlky a hned začal zkoumat okolí a hledat nástrahy či léčky.

\- - o - -

Patron, šeptá Bond o mnoho let později do ucha svého o dost mladšího kolegy-nadřízeného-přítele a nejdelšího vztahu, který kdy měl. Patron je šťastná vzpomínka, která dodá sílu jít dál a nevzdát boj. Je to perfektní zvládnutí jakéhokoliv odvětví magie. Je to první úspěšná proměna zvěromága. Je to nové kouzlo nebo magický předmět, který vymyslí a stvoří. Je to úspěšná mise, kdy jde vše jako po drátkách a nikdo není zraněný. Je to hrnek plný Earl Greye, čokoládové sušenky a hry se slovy. Jsou to příšerně vypadající, ale hřejivé svetry a nejnovější tenisky s motivem Pána Času. Jsou to tvoje kočky, které by za tebe daly život. Jsou to polibky v dešti a sex, během kterého jeden přijde o vyšší mozkové funkce. Je to moje žádost o tvoji ruku a tenhle prsten, který k ní přidávám.

Patron, pomyslí si James, je úplná hračka a něco naprosto nezajímavého, když vám Q skočí kolem krku s takovým nadšením, že vás srazí k zemi. Ale koho by zajímal pád, když ho Q líbá, jako by na tom závisel jeho život?

„Expecto Patronum," zašeptá Q, rty pouhé milimetry od těch Jamesových a z jeho hůlky vyrazí patron z tak jasného světla, že je skoro oslepí.

„Doufal jsem, že řekneš ano," neodpustí si James, čímž si vyslouží ránu pěstí do ramene a další dechberoucí polibek.


End file.
